RPG Metanoia
| screenplay = Luis C. Suárez Jade Castro Tey Clamor | story = Luis C. Suárez | starring = Zaijan Jaranilla Aga Muhlach Eugene Domingo Vhong Navarro | music = Ria Osorio Gerard Salonga | cinematography = | editing = Joey Conejos | studio = | distributor = Star Cinema | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | budget = | gross = }} RPG Metanoia is a 2010 Philippine 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Ambient Media, Thaumatrope Animation and Star Cinema. It is the first full length Philippine animated movie presented in 3D. It was an official entry at the 2010 Metro Manila Film Festival. It won the title for 3rd Best Picture, Best Sound Recording and Best Original Theme Song, as well as the Quezon City's Special Citation given for being a Gender Sensitive Movie. The stereoscopy of the film was made by Roadrunner Network, Inc. Cast The film features an ensembled cast. *Aga Muhlach as Daddy *Vhong Navarro as Cel / Sargo *Eugene Domingo as Mommy *Mika Dela Cruz as May "Mayumi" / Cassandra *Zaijan Jaranilla as Nico "Nick" "Nicholas" / Zero *Jairus Aquino as Bryan "Bry"/ Mang Ernie *Basty Alcances as Mark "Marcus" / Ahdonis *Aaron Junatas as Bobby "Bob" / Sumpak *Jonas Calapatan as Daniel "Dan" "Danny" / K'mao *Ketchup Eusebio as Andrew "Andy" / Bossing *Igi Boy Flores as David "Dave" / Sidekick Production Luis Suárez stated that the idea for the film came from his time with his nephew during summer (March–May). He asked his nephew what he wanted to do and he said he wanted to play online RPG games, so they went to a café and Luis spent the whole day with his nephew inside it. He then wanted to make a story for him for his nephew to see what he is missing in life. RPG took 5 years to make. Thaumatrope Animation began work in 2006. In 2008, a teaser trailer for the movie (then titled "theRPGmovie") was shown at Level Up's Ragnarok Online event at the World Trade Center. In August 2009, Ambientmedia officially partnered with ABS-CBN. In June 2010, it was announced to be an official entry for the 36th Metro Manila Film Festival. In August 2010, RPG Metanoia's official website was launched. The Cinema Evaluation Board gave the movie a Grade A. MTRCB gave the film a rated GP (General Patronage). Reception Critical reception Julius Edward B. Penascosa of The Philippine Star gave RPG Metanoia a positive review, praising the film for its originality, characters and plot, also noting its depiction of Philippine culture and for not relying on star power as seen with mainstream MMFF entries; the film's voice acting however was criticized, likening the actors' performances to a typical Tagalog dub of an anime series.http://www.philstar.com/Article.aspx?articleId=644170&publicationSubCategoryId=70 Philbert Ortiz Dy of ClickTheCity.com declared the film worthy of comparison to CGI animated features released by Pixar Animation, the studio behind such animated films as Toy Story 3, Up, WALL-E, and Cars, stating: "Regular readers are probably aware of how highly I regard Pixar and their work, and so it should taken as high praise when I say that I would proudly hold RPG Metanoia up against even the best of Pixar. The film is simply extraordinary."http://www.clickthecity.com/movies/?p=9995 Score RPG Metanoia the Album is the official soundtrack album of the film published by Star Records. The original film score was composed by Ria Osorio and Gerard Salonga, with the Filharmonika Orchestra performing their composition. The album features APO Hiking Society, Jett Pangan and other well-known Filipino musicians. The theme song of the film "Kaya Mo" was sung by Protein Shake featuring Ney of the band 6Cyclemind and Kean Cipriano of Callalily; the song is the album's single. An accompanying music video was made for the single. Accolades The 2010 Metro Manila Film Festival Awards RPG Metanoia garnered three awards at the 2010 Metro Manila Film Festival."Metro Manila Film Festival:2000". IMDB. Retrieved 2014-04-09. * Third Best Picture * Best Sound Engineering – Ambient Media * Best Original Theme Song - Ria Osorio and Gerard Salonga - "Kaya Mo" - performed by Protein Shake ft. Ney and Kean Cipriano Asia Pacific Screen Award *Nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 2011 Asia Pacific Screen Awards. FAP Awards *Won Best Sound at the 2011 FAP Awards. Release Gallery Sargo.jpg|Cel as Sargo CassandraMetanoia.jpg|May as Cassandra ThorMetanoia.png|Harokin SifMetanoia3.png|Helga KoreanWarrior.jpg|Moon CyberRonin.jpg|Nobu SchoolGirl.jpg|Hato CyberRonin(Masked).jpg|Ryotaro HyperSoldier.jpg|Hyper Trooper MAngErnie.jpg|Bryan as Mang Ernie Ahdonis.jpg|Mark as Ahdonis SumpakMetanoia.jpg|Bobby as Sumpak KoreanPrincess.jpg|Sun Kmao.jpg|Daniel as K'mao References External links * * *CG Animation News in the Philippines: 'RPG Metanoia' at AnimationInsider.net Category:2010 films Category:Filipino-language films Category:Philippine films Category:Philippine animated drama films Category:Philippine computer-animated films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:Star Cinema films Category:Star Cinema animated films Category:2010 animated films Category:2010 3D films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Philippine 3D films